marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 44
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Other Two-Gun Kid! | Synopsis2 = The owners of the Rock River Bank are shocked when they are apparently robbed by the Two-Gun Kid, who gets away with the robbery. While the locals are convinced that this is the real Two-Gun Kid, it turns out to be an impostor, who uses his similar appearance to disguise himself as the Kid and commit crimes for his own personal gain. As fate would have it, just as the man is changing out of his Two-Gun outfit, the real Two-Gun Kid happens by and the impostor manages to shoot the Kid in the back and take him back into town as a prisoner, and turns the unconscious hero over to the authorities for a reward. The Kid comes to in the town jail being treated by the local doctor and learns what happened. When Two-Gun professes his innocence the sheriff tells him that he will have his chance to prove himself in court. The next day in court the Kid stands trial, and the man who captured him -- Will Hickey, now sporting a beard -- takes the witness stand and tells about how he was out of town when the robbery happened and captured the Two-Gun Kid, turning over the Kid to the sheriff. He recounts that when he did so he said to the sheriff "Here's yore robber!" the Kid finally figures out what happened. Standing up the Kid points out that Will must have been the man who really robbed the bank otherwise how would he have known that the Kid was wanted for robbery when he claimed to be outside of town at the time, then in a brazen move the Kid leaps out of the courtroom window and seemingly flees the scene. The sheriff gathers a posse to go after the Kid and rides off, unaware that the Kid has been hiding out on the roof of the court house. Leaping back in he finds the only man left inside is Will Hickey, when Will draws a gun the Kid kicks it out of his hand and demands that Will confess. When he refuses, the Two-Gun Kid begins shooting the buttons off of Will's vest forcing him to confess. Overhearing this is the sheriff who stayed behind and takes Will into custody and the Kid is cleared of all charges. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Maverick! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Day the Kid Was Helpless! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is in a saloon in the heart of the badlands where he watches over a card game between a man named Perkins and the Yarger brothers. When Perkins begins to win, one of the Yargers gets angry and attempts to draw. Slim Yarger is calmed by his brother Hunk who convinces him that he is no match for the Two-Gun Kid. Perkins thanks the Kid for his help, but fate would have it he wheel lamp suspended over the bar breaks free, but before the Kid can leap out of the way it strikes his right arm. Although he is mostly all right he realizes that his arm is sprained. Overhearing this is Slim and Hunk decide to use this to their advantage. They try to pick a fight with the Two-Gun Kid, but despite the fact that he has an injured arm, the Kid easily trounces Clem and when he goes after Hunk, Hunk tries to shoot the Kid. But Two-Gun manages to evade the bullet and it strikes Clem instead. Horrified that he shot his own brother he gives up the fight. When everyone is amazed at the Kid being able to hold his own. He also amazes them that he could have still won the fight with his guns, reminding them why he is called the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}